In the field of tissue products, such as facial tissue, bath tissue, table napkins, paper towels and the like, the tensile strength of these sheet products is often measured as the geometric mean tensile strength (GMT), which takes into account the machine direction (MD) tensile strength and the cross-machine direction (CD) tensile strength. The GMT is calculated as the square root of the product of the MD and CD tensile strengths. However, using a single strength value to characterize a sheet can be misleading because the MD and CD tensile strength values are typically very different, with the MD tensile strength being much greater than the CD tensile strength. In use, the product is more likely to fail because its strength is limited by the weakest link, namely the CD tensile strength. In response, some prior emphasis has been made on making products in which the MD and CD tensile strengths of the sheets are the same, thereby eliminating sheet failure caused by a relatively weak CD tensile strength. Tissue sheets having equal MD and CD tensile strengths are typically referred to as being a “square” sheet. However, focusing on tensile strength alone ignores the key role that other properties play in the consumer's perception of strength. Therefore there is a need for a tissue sheet in which the perceived in-use strength is improved.